Warmth
by Mugi's Eyebrows
Summary: 'Warm' was probably the best word to summarize Ryohei...RyoHiba, fluffy-fluffyness. WARNING: YAOI If you aren't a fan, do not read. R&R


**Mugi: I'd love to say that this fic was planned, but if I did, I'd be fibbing. Like, SUPER fibbing. The characters are probably OOC, It's currently some time past midnight, and I don't have spell check. Yeah. I guess you should enjoy, unless you're offended by homo activities...such as men doing other men (or getting **_**done**_**, who fucking CARES?) with EXTREME PASSION. This fic was SOMEWHAT inspired by the song "Bartender" by Rehab. Or lack of sleep. Or both, who fucking knows/cares? I don't own KHR or ANY of the characters...for if I did, it would be one of those shrink-wrapped mangas...if you catch my drift. The coupling is RyoheixHibari, because I LOVE them to death and think there should be more fics for them.**

Hibari stared at the inebriated idiot lying down next him and sighed, more than slightly miffed at the fool's choice of 'having fun'. His bedmate currently stunk of a colorful assortment of alcohol and was snoring loudly, twitching or mumbling something occainsonaly in his druken slumber.

A perfect word to describe the sleeping idiot was warm. The man was tanned, fit, and muscular, which wasn't really surprising considering his main hobby was boxing. His soft and silky white hair was sticking up in odd places (he could feel his fingers itch to correct it) and his normally sufficatingly bright smile was currently peaceful. The lean body gave off a natural warmth, and whenever Hibari got close enough, he could feel his skin tingle in pleasure at the comfort it left in its wake. Suprisingly enough, Hibari didn't particurally mind the warmth next to him. In fact, as much as he would like to deny it, he was probably more attached to the idiot next to him.

Hibari reached out and tenderly brushed a wayward strand of hair, a rare smile tugging at his lips. His hand wandered across a sunkissed forehead, down the slope of a temple, and onto a soft cheek to a sturdy chin. He slowly nudged closer to the warm body, settling against the sleeping man's chest, and pressed his soft lips to a pair of equally tender, but liquor flavored, ones.

Hibari left lazy little butterfly kisses on those heated lips, almost absorbed enough in them that you would think he didn't feel strong arms wrap around his smaller frame, pulling him closer. Suddenly, lovingly warm lips where hot against his own, moving earnestly. Hibari jumped at the sudden alertness of his partner, slowly relaxing into that hard chest he had begun to grow so accustomed to. A soft pop sounded when both felt the need for air weigh heavily on them and Hibari panted, a halfhearted scowl growing on his face.

"Ryohei...how long have you been awake?" he growled, annoyed that Ryohei's protozoan brain could start so easily when pleasure was involved. Ryohei grinned, a warm chuckle falling from his lips. "Almosht as shoon ash you shtrated touchin' m'face!" Ryohei slurred, only succeeding in making his raven haired lover even more annoyed than he was in the first place.

Ryohei's grin grew wider, and he rolled over so HIbari was lying on top of his chest, a content sigh slipping past his smiling liips. Hibari huffed and snuggled into him, resting his head over Ryohei's strong heartbeat. It was a soft, lulling noise that made Hibari drowsy. He knew it was some time past midnight, as he had been waiting for Ryohei to come home, only to have him stumble inside, strip himself of his orange button-up, and fall alseep only half way onto the bed. He felt Ryohei nuzzle the top oh his head and felt his skin tingle once oagain and smiled.

Sure, Ryohei was an idiot, but he was his idiot.

FIN

**Mugi: I'm kind of confused as to what I should rate it. Maybe T? Even though it's my first fic I've posted, I'm somewhat proud of it. ; w ; If I get enough requests, I may make an alternate ending (smutplz) for my little yaoi fans to feast on. Once again, there are probably more spelling problems then I normally have do to my lack of spellcheck, but I think it'll be okay. Thanks for reading, R&R?**


End file.
